Need For Speed
by dakinevamp
Summary: The Cullen Clan decides to do a little racing, lots of fast cars and even a pantless Edward! FRESH LEMONADE!
1. Chapter 1

Need For Speed

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************************

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked for what felt like the 50th time but was actually only around the 10th.

"You'll see. Don't worry. I want to see if this works." was all he replied. That was more than I had gotten out of him the other times I had asked the same question.

_I hate surprises._

We were running. Through the woods to be exact. Where in the woods? I have no idea. It all looks the same to me.

_I mean, what do I look like a werewolf?_

Sick of looking around me and trying to decipher Edward's cryptic answers I stared at my feet. That only made me grimace. Stilettos as usual. Or at least when Alice dressed you it was. I wished, not for the first time, to be wearing my old Converse that Alice had made me throw away after I became a vampire.

_Grr, not fair._

Edward, hearing my sigh, flashed me a grin and kept running. I slowed a little, dazzled.

_He was so gorgeous. Truly a God._

I sped up to catch him again, admiring the way the black leather jacket molded itself to his frame. He was more like a Greek statue of a God. Perfect and hard in everyway. I could never get enough of him. I frowned at his royal purple turtleneck and black leather pants. Although he looked extremely hot, Edward didn't usually dress like this. Moreover, he didn't usually try to match with me.

_Or should I say, ALICE didn't try to usually match us._

I was also in fact wearing skin tight black leather pants and a royal purple halter top. Bizarre clothing for an even more bizarre situation.

_WHERE ARE WE GOING???_

Getting frustrated with Edward's calm avoidance of my questions, I glared at his back. Unfortunately, being a newborn I still got distracted easily, I just got sucked back into observing his glory. I stared closely at the way his shoulders formed in his jacket. His muscles like perfect sculpted stone. His hair was becoming more and more tousled by the wind. It's bronze color twinkling off of the twilight sparkles, made me blink unnecessarily. I glanced at the edge of his sweater peaking out from the bottom of his jacket. My fingers itched to take it off.

_More like RIP it off._

I grinned impishly, getting ready to spring.

_Forget finding out where we were going. I had other needs._

But then Edward's running began to slow down and I noticed the trees had begun to thin out. We had arrived in the middle of nowhere and all I could see for about a mile or two was a long stretch of pavement on flat clear terrain. I hadn't even known this existed anywhere near Forks.

_How far had we run?_ I hadn't paid attention.

"Edward, where are we-"

But before I could repeat my question I heard something approaching at a VERY fast pace. I paid close attention to the sound trying to figure it out. It sounded like a cluster of purrs, if that was possible. Looking around I noticed flying towards us was a cluster of cars. With my new vampire sight I was able to distinguish a yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, and my Ferrari.

I grinned.

_The Cullen Clan had come out to play. Whatever it is we are going to play, I still have no idea. And what's with the flashy cars? Where's Edwards Volvo, Emmett's jeep, and Rosalie's BMW? Hmmm…_

I watched as they all came to an abrupt halt about 20 feet away from me and Edward, sending up clouds of dust. My greeting smile quickly began forming into a frown as I watched each Cullen get out of their cars. They were all dressed similarly to me and Edward, black leather pants and colored top, but each couple was wearing a different color. Carlisle and Esme wearing sapphire blue, Alice and Jasper lime green, and Rosalie and Emmett blood red.

_Almost as if we were being paired off into teams…_I began to feel uneasy.

I watched as Japer's eyes flickered to mine as he felt my emotional waves coming off of me then to Carlisle as he greeted us in his smooth voice.

"Hello Bella, Edward. I see you are here a little early. I apologize for our tardiness, Alice was a little forceful into tonight's preparation and it made us run a tad bit late."

Alice stuck her tongue out at everyone and began rummaging through her purse for something. Jasper slipped his arm around her waist with a soft smile down a her. At first I thought she hadn't noticed, but then I saw her lean a fraction of an inch closer to him. Their relationship was so much more silent then the rest of ours, but nevertheless just as powerful.

Esme, laughing looked at me with a carefree smile and said, "Anyone up for some racing?"

I groaned, finally realizing what it is we were here for. They all looked at me with knowing grins.

_More like evil grins to me. Stupid vampires._

_I REALLY hate surprises._

_******************************************************************************************************_

_A/N: Hehe, sneaky vampires and their love of speed. As always I'm having fun writing this. PLEASE RXR!_


	2. Chapter 2

Need For Speed

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************

"Here."

I saw Jasper throw Edward the keys to his Vanquish and grin.

_Jerk._

"Ok who calls first race?" that was Emmett. He was enjoying this too much.

_Giant jerk._

"I do. Or me and Bella do." I glared at him.

"Alright. Against who?"

"Carlisle and Esme of course." He smirked over to the refined couple leaning against Carlisle's Mercedes. Hearing the challenge, they both stood up and Carlisle put his arm around his wife's waist.

_A little lower than necessary ,I think. Well whatever. _I was in no mood to be complying.

"We accept." Carlisle pulled his keys out of his pocket. A impressive feat considering how tight they were.

"Shall we?" Edward gestured towards the cars, all politeness. But I could see the competitive gleam in his eye. He wanted to win.

_Oh joy. Well at least I can't die._

*********************************************************************************************************

I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Vanquish and pouted.

_He is going to get it for this._

I glared at Edward as he got into the driver's seat.

"Why couldn't you have bought me another car or something? At least THAT wouldn't have been as awful."

Edward's eyes lit up.

"Can I? I've been wanting to buy you something like a Mustang. Not as fast but still classy-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. You are only allowed to have one torture day a year, no a decade. And you just used this one up today so you better enjoy it." I threatened.

"Well, since this is my day to torture you, can you at least pretend to enjoy it? This is a big thing for my family and they are doing it for you."

"No. They tricked me, they deserve it." I knew I was being stubborn.

_I didn't care._

"Please. For me?"

I sighed. When he asked like that I couldn't say no. They were trying to have fun and i was being spoiled and ruining it for them. I was starting to feel guilty now.

_No fair. He fights dirty._

"Fine. But you owe me one."

"Is that a promise?" He grinned and placed his hand on my thigh, tracing small circles with his index finger.

I stopped breathing.

"Well...I...just....yes...I ho-ope so-o" I was breathless. I couldn't take my focus off of his hand.

I could feel his hand through the leather of my pants so much it was like it wasn't there. I craved his touch. And it felt so NICE. I arched my back a little and gave a barely audible gasp. I heard his breath intake sharply and I looked up at him.

His eyes were pitch black with arousal. I stared back with equal lust.

His grip tightened on my thigh and I moaned a little.

_I NEEDED MORE._

Leaning over I brought my face to his neck and breathed deep. He smelled like heaven. It was the only way to describe it.

I heard a soft growl building in his chest and sighed.

At the rate we were going, we were going to kiss and if he kissed me in the current stage I was in we would be doing something I would like but i'm not so sure the CULLEN CLAN would appreciate. At least not right now. So reluctantly, I leaned away.

"Edward. The race?"

With a groan he leaned back against his seat, closed his eyes and adjusted his pants.

"Oh. Right. Of course."

He took a few, shaky breaths and opened his eyes. He looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine now. You just have no idea what you do to me."

"Probably the same thing YOU do to ME."

He laughed, back in control. His face was full of cheer as he turned on the engine. I reached over and put on my seatbelt.

He stared at me like I was insane.

_I still don't care._

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You are one strange girl Bella Swan." he replied.

"Cullen."

He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Shall we race?"

I muffled my groan and tried to smile. It felt more like a wince.

_Hurray._

*********************************************************************************************************

"Edward, Bella are you ready?"

Rosalie was standing between Edward's Vanquish and Carlisle's Mercedes. She looked at us for our answer.

"Yes Rose, we're ready. To win." He gave her his crooked smile and she rolled her eyes. Emmett guffawed loudly from the sidelines. Edward glared at him.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

"Of course Rose dear."

Esme leaned out of her window and blew us a kiss.

"Have fun losing loves."

I stared open mouthed at Esme while Edward burst out laughing. Kind, gentle, soft Esme had completley changed for this night out. She was dressed in the same outfit as me, Alice and Rose but it made her look so much different. She finally looked like a VAMPIRE. Her motherly features were still there but they had been masked by pure competition. She grinned evilly at us and wiggled her fingers at everyone at the side lines. Alice giggled into Jasper's shoulder while he softly smiled. Emmett looked like a mirror image of myself.

_Hot mama! Esme's got a wild side!_

I shook my head as Edward revved his engine loudly, entranced in the idea of beating his father. Carlisle's engine just purred silently along side us. His silent confidence was intimidating.

Edward reached over and put a CD into his radio and pressed play. Loud techno started blaring from the speakers.

"Techno?" I called over the music.

"I am a man of many music's."

"Ready? Set? Well, I don't care if you are or aren't becuase you have to GO!"

Edward slammed the gas.

If I wasn't a vampire I would've been thrown into my seat, but as it was, I gripped my seat so tight I was afraid i'd ripped the expensive leather seat cover.

We sped down the stretch of pavement at an incredible speed. My head felt light and I thought I was going to hyperventilate. But my sporadic breathing surprised me by turning into something else. A giggle started to bubble up from my stomach and was soon escaping my throat. The rush of adrenaline that was pulsing through my veins was incredible. It felt almost as good as running.

_It felt wonderful to go fast!_

But all to soon we were slowing down as we neared the end of the strip and Edward let out a shout of triumph.

"Yeah! We did it Bella we won!" He grabbed me and pulled me in for a scorching kiss. Me, still coming down from my adrenaline high, eagerly reached for the next high like a heroin-addict. I battled with him for dominance of the kiss as I heard Carlise's car come to a stop behind ours. My tongue traced his bottom lip and I let out a REAL moan, turned on beyond all belief. This feeling was amazing and i couldn't wait to get more. But all too soon the kiss ended and Edward was opening his door to get out.

I opened my door and leaned forward to get out. I heard a ripping noise and looked down. I had torn the seatbelt in my forgetfullness. I frowned.

_Oh well. We can replace it._

"Congratulations Edward, Bella. That was some fine driving. I have to say that we had a wonderful time competing. I'm afraid Esme is a little dissappointed though."

We looked to Esme who was leaning against her car door, pouting. But we she noticed us staring she smiled brightly.

"Congratualtions dears. I'm so proud of you. Bella, love, I do believe me and you shall have to race against each other. It will be so much fun, don't you think?"

I grinned stupidly and cried "DEFINATELY! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY!"

*********************************************************************************************************

_A/N: Haha. Racing. Silly vampires. Don't worry, lemons will be delivered next chapter. NEVER FEAR! PLEASE RXR!_


	3. Chapter 3

Need For Speed

Chapter 3

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was giving me fits (I deleted it 3 times on accident!) so it took me forever to put up, due to frustration. But now it's here so enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************

"Are you ready, love?"

I grinned and clicked my seatbelt on again. I was convinced that being safe was a good luck charm.

"I am SO ready! Who am I racing? Esme? Alice?"

"Just have fun my love." And with that he leaned and gave me a deep kiss, his tongue trailing on my bottom lip with a promise of what was to come. I leaned into the kiss with a sigh, craving more. Always craving more. He straightened up with an evil glint in his eye. I pouted, wanting more.

"Don't worry my pearl. You will get what you want. Later though."

I grinned. Grabbing his jacket I pulled him down placing my palm on his cheek. I closed my eyes in concentration and lifted my mind shield. Images of me being bent over the hood of his Volvo while he pounded into me relentlessly, moans of our pleasure filling the air, flashed in my mind and in turn Edward's mind. He inhaled sharply.

"I want that." Edward slapped my hand away a smile on his face.

"Stop that. You need to be focused for the race. I want you to win." Although I saw him put his hand in his pocket to disguise the now prominent bulge under his tight leather pants.

"I'm going to win, don't you worry about that. Speaking of which, where is the next victim?"

Grinning, he turned.

"Over there. Oh, Rosalie! You ready to lose?"

I looked over to Rosalie as she detached her self from Emmett's lips and walked to Alice's Porche, hips swaying seductively.

"Kiss my ass Edward. There's no way I'm going to lose."

And with that she got into Alice's car and started the ignition.

_Oh God. I'm gonna lose._

******************************************************************************************

Pulling up to the starting line I heard Alice call to Rosalie.

"Rose! After you lose, you better not destroy my steering wheel or you're buying me a new one!"

"More like buy you a whole new car! Hello, it's Rose we are talking about. She has the temper of a wildcat." Jasper teased.

"But she's got the body of a Goddess. And she ain't gonna lose. Have you seen Rose race? She's amazing." That was Emmett. Of course.

I stared at the group of eager vampires and audibly gulped. I was a little nervous.

_Ok, more like a lot nervous. Edward expected me to beat her? Rose? The Queen of cars? Yeah right. Ok, no I can't say that. I'm supposed to believe in myself and I'll win. Ok, I believe. I believe I am going to lose big time and have my face rubbed in it for decades-NOT HELPING BELLA!_

I closed my eyes and listened to the pure of the Vanquish. Maybe some music will help. That's what Edward does. I pressed play on his stereo and loud rock started screaming out at me. I jumped nearly tearing this seatbelt too. Turning it down I closed my eyes again.

_Calm, calm. You can do this Bella. Just drive fast. That's all you need to do. Drive fast._

I opened my eyes once more and changed the song. An orchestra started to softly float out of the speakers and I turned it up, letting it's sound flow over me, calming me.

_Alright, let's do this._

I looked over to Edward, his eyes were fixed on me. He mouthed "I love you. Win please." I nodded.

Turning my eyes to the road in front of me I turned up my music even louder as the orchestra started to play faster. Esme, standing between the 2 cars raised her arms.

"Ready dears? On your marks, get set, GO!"

Instead of slamming the gas I just pressed it down. The car sped off at a increasingly faster pace. I heard Rose's wheels scream and smelt smoke. I could practically feel Alice's cringe.

The orchestra started to play louder and louder, the pace increasing as well. Violins horns, flutes, and tons of other instruments all blaring at once. It was exhilarating and I pressed the gas even harder. I heard the engine roar as the spedometer jumped up.

I didn't look over to see were Rose was, my eyes never leaving the end of the road. My head was light and if I had a heart it would of be beating out of my chest. I felt high, adrenaline coursing through my venom filled veins. The feeling was amazing and I never wanted it to end. Faster, I wanted, no NEEDED to go faster. I felt the pedal touch the floor of the car and I knew I was flying. Nearing the end of the pavement I didn't bother to slow down but instead took my foot completely off the gas and cranked the emergency brake up twisting the wheel all the way to the left. The car spun around at a lightning fast rate and I let out a peel of laughter. I stomped the gas again and heard the engine come back to life. It was meant to go fast too. Just like me.

I sped off back in the direction I came, no longer caring about the race just needing to achieve that speed once again. I was addicted. I turned up the music as loud as it would go. Letting the rhythm and vibrations of the music take me. This time I paid attention to my surroundings. I stared at the pavement whizzing underneath me, the car eating it up at and incredible rate. I stared at the cluster of vehicles becoming larger by the second and began giggling. I couldn't stop it. It bubbled out of my chest and seemingly had no end. As the cars came closer I once again didn't slow but instead whipped up the emergency brake and spun the wheel. The car spun, creating a cloud of dust and dirt that sprayed all over the crowd of awaiting vampires. I stomped the brake and turned the car and music off, still laughing like a mad man. Unbuckling my seat belt I opened the door and fell to the ground. I was laughing so much it hurt. It felt great. I hadn't laughed so much since before I had changed. I looked up to a hand on my cheek.

There he was. The God of my dreams. Well, if I still dreamt that is. But anyway. There he was. I look at his sparkling eyes and wide smile and couldn't help but smile back. My love for him was overflowing and I couldn't hold it back. I didn't want to. I reached up and grabbed his hand, letting him help me to my feet. We walked over to the other s and I couldn't help but let out another lugh. I felt so good. Just happy in general. I looked at all of there smiling faces and grinned when Alice looked up at me and said, "Well?"

"I guess. I'm cured."

Grins broke out on all there faces, then they turned to look as I heard a car come to a screeching halt behind me. I also turned to see a irate Rosalie stepping out of Alice's Porche. Slamming the door she began to walk over to us but stopped when Alice let out a furious snarl. Rose glanced back at the door and grimaced at the hand print left on it. She walked back over to the car and popped it back out quickly.

She stuck her tongue out at the little pixie and mumbled "Happy now?"

"Yes." Alice sniffed.

Edward just laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Not only are you cured, love. But you also won."

******************************************************************************************

"REALLY?"

_I can't believe. I WON._

I couldn't help myself. I began to do a jig. I danced around Edward, poking him in the head chanting "I won, I won, I won, I won..."

"I know. You beat Rose. She street races and everything. Way to go, Bells!" Emmett chuckled loudly.

I pranced around on my toes patting Alice on the head an tugging on Jasper's curls.

"I won, I won, I won, I won..."

"Congratualtions Bella, dear. I am so happy for you." Esme smiled warmly.

"Yes, Bella. Well done." Carslisle patted me on the back.

I danced over to Edward and grabbed his hand, humming my chant and bobbing my head.

_I won, I won, I won, I won..._

Rosalie humphed.

"Well this sucks. I've never lost before. I really don't like it." She glared at me but the corners of her mouth were tugging upward. I hummed louder.

_I WON!_

"Well, I think I'm done for the night. I've had enough of losing. Emmett, baby? You coming?" She ran her hand up his neck and twisted her fingers into his hair.

"I will be." He threw his head back and guffawed loudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jazzy? You want to race Carlisle and Esme with me? It'll be fun." She smiled up at him and I suddenly felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through out me. I looked at everyone and we all started gagging. Except for Esme and Carlisle. They just smiled and held each others hands.

"Ew. Gross."

"Yeah, seriously."

"Please, just stop thinking."

"Can't you control yourself?"

They didn't even pay attention to us. Too busy staring into each others golden eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Alice!" I waved my hand at Alice.

"What? Yes?" She looked at me and frowned. I saw Edward punch Jasper in the shoulder and chuckle.

"Racing? You, car, fast. Go." I pushed her tiny frame towards her Porche.

"Oh right. Come on Jazzy. Let's go win." I shook my head as Japser sprinted to the car to open Alice's door for her.

"Ma'am." He tipped a phantom hat at her and she gave a bell sounding laugh.

"Well, I've had enough of this and I'm horny. Rose, you're coming with me." He then grabbed Rose and slung her over his shoulder, patting her bottom.

She giggled. "Gladly." And with that they sped off into the woods, their laughter echoing through the trees.

Edward looked at Carlisle, "Actually Carlisle, me and Bella are going to head back home too. Have fun, ok? Win one for us. I couldn't bare to see that pixie beat bothe me AND you."

Carlisle threw Edward the keys to his Vanquish while replying, "I believe I will have to win, if not I'm afraid Esme may never forgive me." Esme nodded, serious. "Yes, it's true. I think I just as competitive as our dear Rose." She winked at me. I winked back, amused.

"Well have fun guys." I waved goodbye and walked towards the Vaquish. Opening my door I looked at Edward.

"Edward? Are we really going home?"

"Of course not love. You said you wanted me, if not exactly in words. And I fully expect to give you exactly that. What my Bella wants my Bella gets."

I grinned as my core spiked with arousal.

_Yes I do._

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: I was going to leave it there and deliver the lemonade next chapter but I promised this chapter so, LEMONADE IS SERVED! Enjoy._

******************************************************************************************

Edward pulled into a secluded road in the middle of the woods and turned the car off, putting it into park. The sexual tension was so thick I felt like I couldn't breath.

_Not that I needed too, but still..._

I kept uncrossing and crossing my legs, waiting for the release we both so desperately craved. I was wound too tight, I needed him. He needed me. I reached for my door handle but Edward beat me to it, already opening it and reaching his hand down to help me up.

"My Lady."

"Good Sir. Whatever are we here for?" I played along.

"Why I'll tell you my dear woman. We are here so I can ravish you senseless." Grabbing me by the waist he bent me over backwards, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I bit his bottom lip, demanding entrance, he willingly obliged. Our lips danced in a ritual that was ancient to us. We battled for dominance until I finally gave in. I always gave in. Plus, it was more fun to let him lead. Grabbing my bottom, he gave it a firm squeeze and lifted me up, commanding me to rap my legs around his hips. I obeyed with a squeak and he leaned me against the side of the car. I grinded against his arousal making him growl into my mouth. I loved it when I could make him do that. It made me feel like such a wanton sex Goddess.

He gasped and whispered hotly into my ear.

"Do you know how much I was turned on seeing you drive like that?" He latched onto my neck and began to suck and kiss his way down to my collar bone, making me gasp and sigh.

"How much?" I managed to whisper.

"Enough so that I wanted to take you right there infront of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, everyone. To hell with them. Japser was giving me the most annoying looks the entire time you were racing. The lust that must've been coming off of me probably made him very uncomfortable. He kept thinking, _now you know what it's like for me when I see Alice drive my motorcycle_." He began sucking on my pulse point and I moaned loudly.

"Oh, Edward...I....had no...idea."

_If I had known that all I had to do was drive his stupid car to get this, I would've done it ages ago._

Ok, we were offically wearing too much clothing. I tugged on his jacket, trying to get it off of him without ripping it. We ripped too many clothes these days, also, I liked this jacket on him.

"Just rip it." He growled, busy with my halter top.

"No. I like this jacket on you. I want you to wear it again. Now can you please take it off?" Mumbling under his breath he placed my on the hood of the Vanquish and quickly shrugged out of the leather material. Throwing it onto the hood, ghe returned to the dilema of my top. Quickly desposing of that he threw it onto the jacket and started on my pants. Those proved themselves to be difficult and I chuckled at the thought of Edward getting out of his.

He looked up from my pants. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about how we are going to get my best friend out of those." I pointed to his pants and the increasingly large bulge.

"Ummmmmm....rip.......them?" He looked frustrated.

"Nope." I popped my p. "Let's get started on them. It may take awhile." We began the task of freeing Little Eddie and Big Eddie from the death contraption that is leather pants. It was quite a feat, involving a lot of quick tugs, girlish wiggling, curse words and laughing. We even fell over once. Finally, they were off and I smiled as what I wanted so much, sprang free. Edward let loose a sigh of relief, "Damn Alice and her outfits. There is no way I can back into those. It took me 10 minutes to get into them and twice as long to get out of them. I couldn't even wear boxers with them. Not even silk ones. Grrr."

"Well, I'm sorry you are upset that you couldn't wear the panties you wanted to so much but just think. I get to do this easily." I grabbed his member and began to storke softly leaning in to smell his neck. But then I realized his stupid, although gorgeous, turtleneck was till on.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. Off with that. I'll take off what remaining clothes I have on, so we can get down to doing this already. I will wait no longer Mr. Cullen. I'm ready to be completely and totally sexed up and I want no more distractions!" I reached down to pull off the offensive clothing and add it to the pile of growing clothes. In the end we both stood naked facing each other, shit eating grins on our faces.

"Bella, did I ever tell you that you are the goof to my ball? I love you. I've never laughed so much in my never-ending life until I met you."

"Sure, sure." I reached out and pulled him to me, hitching a leg over his hip in the process. I groaned as his erection brushed against my opening. I was more than ready.

"Please. No four-play. I can't take it. I just need you in me."

"As you wish." And with that he thrust into me, letting loose a husky chuckle.

"Oh God, Bella. You...feel...so...good." He was thrusting into me at a relaxed pace. Our moans and sighs of pleasure mixed into the air making us both giddy and high. We were in no hurry. We had an eternity for fast rough sex. This was a fun, simple time shared between the two of us. Edward swiveled his hips into mine and ran his fingers up along the side of my ribs. I gasped with pleasure but soon began to giggle.

"Edward. Stop. But don't stop. But stop tickling me! I can't...but I...it...oh...OH!" I felt a tingling in my toes that soon began to run up my legs and into my abdomen. I knew I was close.

"Edward! I'm so close!" He didn't increase his pace at all, but instead just began to thrust harder. Every time he pushed into me it hit that exact spot over and over and over again. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh! Edward! Yes...YES! I'm there! Oh, Edward!" I moaned loudly as I came, my body filling with a delightful tingling that fizzled in all of my limbs, centering around my stomach.

"That's right, love. Let go." He continued to thrust into me at his relaxed pace as he came slowly and surely. I felt him fill me and heard him let out a sigh of contentment. I went limp, completely spent and at ease. Pulling out of me, he placed my weakened body onto his hood, kissed me tenderly on the cheek, and began grabbing his clothes to put them on again. He lifted up his pants and eyed them disdainfully.

"How am I going to get these back on? Moreover, DO I want to put these back on?" He threw them down and chose to put on his sweater first.

"If you don't want to, don't. I won't tell if you make a mad dash for our cottage half naked. I will be laughing uncontrollably though. I can't help that part. You will look so funny. I can just see it now." I began giggling already. Edward frowning, grabbed my clothes and threw them at my face muffling my laughter. We finished getting dressed, Edward without his pants on, and got into the car.

"Isabella Cullen. I'm warning you now. If you say anything to Alice or anyone else about what I'm about to do, you will be properly punished." He stared at me trying to look serious and intimidating. It didn't really work seeing as how he wasn't wearing any pants but i still nodded my head, trying to look obedient.

"Is that a promise?" I licked my lips and stared at him, my eyes smoldering.

"Absolutely. Now let's go before they get back." He started the car and sped off towards the Cullen mansion.

******************************************************************************************

After once again falling to the ground laughing when I saw Edward make a frantic sprint to the cottage, trying to cover up as much as possible, we sat safely in the living room fully dressed. Edward was trying out a new melody for Renesmee and I sat reading a book.

I heard the front door close and the shuffle of multiple pairs of feet.

"OH EDWARD!" I heard Alice's voice call. It was filled with mirth. Edward stopped playing abruptly, ending on a sour note. I looked over at him, puzzled. He looked completely terrified, suddenly he slammed his head on his keys, groaning.

"What? What is it, Edward?" I was concerned. He looked like he was in pure misery. Utter Hell.

Alice came dancing into the room, executing a flawless pirouette.

"Edward, my dear brother. If you didn't want to wear the pants you could've said so and saved me the mental scarring of seeing you run to your cottage half naked." She gave a little shiver, "Naturally, I was so shocked when I saw the vision I had to tell it to everyone around me so they knew what a bizarre thing you were doing."

Everyone filed into the room then, clearly holding back laughter. Silence filled the room

I looked at everyone, then at Edward and couldn't stop myself. I began laughing. The laughter broke the silence and soon everyone was joining in, even Edward.

_Man, I love this life. I had a need for speed, a need for Edward, a need for laughter, and a need for family. Life couldn't get any better._

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: Well folks, that's all. I hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. As always PLEASE RXR!_


End file.
